


Open the Gates

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill a prompt at the <a href="http://anenko.livejournal.com/414826.html?thread=1468522#t1468522">Bad Sex and Awkward Romance</a> comment-a-thon. Prompt given was X-Men-First Class, Charles/Erik, <i>They got quite good at the nuances of psychic joining during sex, eventually. But it didn't go so well the first time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Gates

They were both defined by their control, Raven was constantly sighing about it, because they clearly didn’t understand how to relax. When she said it after a very trying day of struggling to get Sean to fly, bumping up against all the wrong edges of Erik and Alex being Alex, Charles turned to her and said, “You wouldn’t like me if I lost control.”

Then she pouted and said, “Right, professor. Maybe you can get that stick out of his ass.”

Erik raised an eloquent eyebrow at them both as Raven left on that perfect line and Charles sat down and glared at the chess board.

Then he watched Erik take his time crossing the room to sit down at the seat opposite and move a pawn, “You know she is partly right?”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to agree with her.”

“There can be too much control. Though her phrasing was unfortunate.”

“How would you recommend that I loosen up?”

Erik smiled and Charles focused on the game as they had clear boundaries between them but those smiles made it rather difficult to not peek inside and find out what was behind them. As if he knew, Erik reached over and said, “I’ve found activity always works best along with removing some mental constraints.”

“So I should get high and race Hank? I think that would cause more problems than it would help.”

Erik laughed and leaned to close the distance across the chessboard, resting one hand on Charles’ neck, “I think both our tastes are more refined than that.”

The sound that came out of his mouth wasn’t something Charles recognized, it seemed like a squeak as he said, “Are you propositioning me?”

“Would you like me to?” The smirk that accompanied the question made Charles wish that he could just look inside Erik’s mind, because it was terribly teasing.

He reached out to check where everyone was and then kissed Erik, it seemed the best response. Erik’s hand on his neck was stronger and the kiss got rather complicated before they heard the chess pieces falling over and Charles said, “Perhaps elsewhere, everyone’s in their rooms.”

“That ability of yours can be rather useful.”

They both stood up and Charles laughed and blushed, “Your own personal radar?”

“Something like that,” As they talked, they walked up and turned to Erik’s room as it was first on the landing and Charles found himself feeling rather foolish.

Usually he knew more of someone he was going to sleep with and he did know quite a lot about Erik but there were lines and walls and sex had a way of bringing them down.

Erik was as always decisive and opened the door, Charles followed and heard the lock snick shut before he was kissed again. This time was nicer, kisses were a place he knew and as they both were in their sweats, it was easy to be closer and comfortable. The movement to the bed was almost easy, he stumbled on a pair of shoes and Erik laughed before they fell on the bed.

As they tugged off their shoes, Erik ran a hand through his hair and said quietly, “If I said you could come in, would you?”

Charles leaned back on the bed and stared at Erik, “I, yes, but you don’t have to.”

“Will you truly be relaxed if you’re worrying about what you’re not supposed to be doing?”

His eyes were complicated and Charles stared up at him as he tried to make sense of the offer and the question, he didn’t just let go of his control, “No, but there’s a reason for that.”

“Have you ever done it?”

“Not with this, no, I just no.”

Erik kissed him and he focused on the hand in his hair, how tall and lean Erik was and closed the door to his ability to keep it as quiet as he could. It was simpler that way, true it meant he never truly gave into his desire but it was best. Action tied with desire made time slip away and shirts and pants were thrown off with laughs and groans and as he felt his own erection move against Erik’s through their boxers, he heard a voice in his head say, _Let them down._

He groaned and kissed Erik, their bodies slipping against each other and carefully lowered one wall then there was heat and desire and noticing the smoothness of his own underwear. It was disorienting and Erik stopped and stared at him before saying, “How much of that was me?”

“Half, I think, I didn’t think we’d mix like that. I’m sorry,”

He started to raise the wall in his head again when Erik kissed him and said, “A little longer. We can find the balance.”

The next few moments were complicated as it was hard to know where one began and the other ended and Charles cried out as he came much quicker than he wanted.

Gently he put the wall up again and found Erik investigating him with the same detail he gave to chess games or the question of the variety of stupid Alex was being today as he said, “I think we can make this work and don’t look so stricken. Its a rather pleasant thing to experiment with.”

“Yes, it is, but one time without anything else?”

Erik smirked and Charles considered that a smirk should not be quite that endearing, “One time and then we’ll see.”

“Fine,” Charles kissed Erik’s teasing smirk and the next time was simpler in terms of their emotions, positioning was confusing but that’s part of being new lovers. It was something Charles enjoyed, mental positioning was another matter entirely.


End file.
